


I Used to Want To Save The World

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: "I used to want to save the world."Character: Bucky BarnesWarning: Lil' Angst





	I Used to Want To Save The World

“You okay?” You look up from your hands to see Bucky standing in the doorway. You wonder how someone so tired, so troubled can still care so much about other people. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” You sound bitter because you are, because you feel so exhausted with everything…because life has taken everything from you and given barely anything back. You’re tired. You know tomorrow you’ll feel a little better, enough to keep doing your part in the Avengers…but you’ll still be tired. 

He doesn’t reply just raises an eyebrow at you that says you should speak up while you have the chance, that he doesn’t find your attempt at distracting him amusing or effective. 

“I used to want to save the world. Help everyone I could see who needed help. I used to have this…this drive to make the world a better place…but i’m just tired, Bucky…I’m so tired…and sometimes I wonder if the world really deserves saving.” You know most people don’t expect something like that from you. You’re known for being happy. But that’s all a mask now…you’re so tired. 

He moves from the doorway coming to sit next to you on the sofa. “I’m tired too. I was really tired after…after the accords. The world probably doesn’t deserve saving, but that’s not why any of us do it. We do it because…because we can’t stand by and watch it be destroyed when we know there are people who deserve saving out there…”

“How do you do it? How do you keep going?”

“You find something to keep going for.” He looks you directly in the eyes and you know without asking that he means Steve, you, all your friends. He keeps going because there are people he cares about enough to keep fighting for and for the first time in months you feel a spark of energy, of hope in your chest at the thought that maybe you can go back to wanting to save the world again. 

You lean your head against his shoulder, “Thanks, Buck…”


End file.
